Stay with Me
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Spike comes to see Angel to try to get back what they used to have. Reading warning.


Sex, Daddy kink, blood drinking.

I own nothing. Review?

* * *

I looked over at Angel and saw the older vampires eyes boring into mine. He looked so tired at that moment in time that I almost thought this was a bad idea. Actually I knew that this was a bad idea, but i had thought it was something that we both needed. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he never needed me like I needed him.

Sighing I shook my head and started to leave, but before I could make it out of the door a strong hand wrapped around my wrist. Everything in me wanted to figh like I had been doing since he got his soul. I couldn't though. It was as if I had no fight left in me anymore.

The hand on my wrist slowly ran up my arm until it was cupping my jaw. His touch was so gentle and loving that I couldn't stop the tears from gathering in my eyes. No one had touched me like that since he left. In fact, the only person to ever touch me with this much kindness was him.

"Spike?" Angel questioned curiously turning my head so I was looking into his eyes.

Without thinking a whimper fell from my lips. My eyes shut when I heard it, but Angel's grip tightened. I felt my entire body tense as I waited for the laughter or the hitting to come, but after a few moments of complete stillness and quiet I let them stlip open.

Angel was staring at me his jaw locked like he was trying to hold himself back. Which was the last thing I wanted. With a shaky hand I took his wrist and directed it so his thumb was brushing against my lips. Opening them slightly I licked at the digit before taking it into my mouth and sucking.

Brown eyes widened in realization before the older vampire was swallowing roughly. He pulled away from me completely. Another whimper tried to make it out of me, but this time I pushed it down. He already refused me so there was no point in letting him see how much this was affecting me.

"It won't be the same," Angel whispered as I headed towards the door once more, "I'm not him anymore."

"I'm not either," I replied just as soft.

"What do you want?"

"I want you. I miss being in your arms and feeling like that was my home. You being my family. My lover. My Sire."

A smile pulled at Angel's lips until he was grinning. It had been so long since I had seen the vampire smile I had forgotten just how beautiful he was. It was an image that I never wanted to be without again.

"I've always been your Sire," Angel offered.

"You left," I shrugged, "You stopped being my Sire in more than words the moment you left."

"I'm sorry for that, Spike. I never wanted to leave. I thought you wouldn't want me anymore."

"I'll always want you, Angel. In any form I can get."

"In that case, you want me to be your Sire once more?"

"More than anything."

That seemed to be exactly what Angel wanted because a second later a hand started to run through my hair as the other one cupped my jaw. Letting my eyes slip shut I felt myself snuggle into his hand.

"Come with me, my Childe," Angel commanded leading me to his couch.

My Sire sat first before pulling me onto his lap. Almost instantly I buried my head in the side of his neck while taking a deep breath. My mouth watered at the scent making it so all I wanted was to buried my fangs into his neck and drinking.

"Spike," Angel spoke pulling my head away from his neck.

"Sire," I breathed.

Angel chuckled softly his hand cupping the back of my head tilting it just right as he ran his lips over my jugular. I swallowed roughly when I felt fangs gently scrapping at my skin.

Opening his mouth wider the fangs sunk into my neck forcing a gasp out of me. There was nothing I liked more than feeling my Sire drink my blood. It was like prue estacy.

My Sire slowly drained my blood his hands resting on my hips to stop me from rubbing my erection against his. Panting roughly I threaded my hands in brown hair keeping the older vampire against my neck.

"Sire," I groaned, "Oh, Da..."

I cut myself off before I could finish my sentence. It was one thing to be with my Sire again, but I wasn't sure exactly how mch he wanted it to be like before. I didn't want to lose him.

"Oh, William," Angel cooed pulling away from my neck, "My sweet little William. You don't have to hide from me. You never did."

I felt my face heat up causing me to bury my face in his neck once more. For the longst time I thought that I'd never have this back. I thought that there was no point in even thinking about it, but now that I was in his arms it was as if everything washed away.

It was when I was in his arms that I felt like I belonged somewhere. I always had. Then he left without a word only to appear back in my unlife acting like all of the time we spent together meant nothing.

Was it truly that easy to forget about me? Though I guess a better question was whether or not it was going to be that easy to do again? I didn't know if I could handle watching the older vampire walk away from me again.

"What are you thinking, little one?" Angel questioned curiously.

"You," I answered looking away from him, "How easy it was for you to leave the first time."

I felt the arms around my waist tighten pulling me tighter against my Sire. A hand slowly skimmed over my body moving higher and higher until he was directing my head to look into his eyes.

"Spike," Angel spoke his voice firm, "You know it will never be like that again. Right?"

"You left once already," I whispered, "What's to stop you now?"

A hand curled around the back of my neck pulling me into a kiss. Angel's skilled tongue brushed against my lower lip before pushing into my mouth. My eyes slipped shut on their own according as let myself fall into the older vampire for a moment.

"Who am I, Spike?" Angel questioned breaking the kiss.

"Angel," I answered in confusion.

"Who am I to you?"

"My Sire?"

"And? Come on, little one, you know this. Who am I to you?"

Swallwoing roughly I lifted a shaky hand running my fingers gently over the side of his face. Reaching his lips I felt them part. Hot breaths puffed against my finger tips before he pressed a gentle kiss to them.

He looked so beautiful like this. So strong and sure of himself. The vampire always looked sexy, but seeing him like this was beyond anything I'd seen before. And this was for me and me alone.

I knew exactly what he wanted me to say. It was something that was just between him and I though Drusilla did try to make it her own. Angelus made a point to show me that no matter what Drusilla called him it was never the same.

"Who am I to you, William?" Angel asked causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"Daddy," I breathed arching against the vampire.

My Daddy chuckled softly at my words his nails gently scratching at the nap of my neck. Sighing at the feeling my head lulled forward to rest on his shoulder my lips brushing against his neck.

I was itching to bury my teeth in Daddy's neck and drink the best tasting blood I had ever drank. My tongue ran over my lip wetting the older vampires neck bringing a laugh from Daddy as he pulled me back.

"Do you know what Daddies do, little one?" Angel asked pulling his shirt off.

"I don't know," I shook my head trying not to stare at the new exposed chest.

"We take care of our babies, Sweetheart. Are you my baby, William?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Then let me take care of you. I promise you'll never be alone as long as I'm your Daddy. Will you let me be your Daddy, William?"

Nodding my head I cuddled into his chest resting my head right above his non-beating heart. Daddy carded a hand through my hair before pressing a kiss to the top of my head and pushing me back slighlty.

"Daddy has a present for you, my little one."

Giving Daddy a confused look I watched him make a cut right below his nipple. Staring at the blood that bubbled to the surface I started to lean down only to stop. My eyes darted up to Daddy's waiting for his permission.

"Feed, my child," Daddy cooed rubbing his thumb over my jaw, "I have missed you drinking from me."

Leaning down I took the nipple and cut in my mouth and sucked. As the blood flooded into my mouth arousel course through my body. Feeding from my Sire was pure bless. It was almost as good as having his fangs in me.

A strong hand gripped the back of my head holding me against the neck. My hands came up to rest on his shoulders nails digging into the skin. His hard length pressed against me causing me to shudder in want.

"Do you like how Daddy tastes, little one?" Daddy carded a hand thru my hair, "Do you feel his power fill you as you drink from him?"

Moaning softly I ground down on him bring a growl from his lips. Daddy pressed a hand to my chest and pushed me backwards breaking me from the cut before moving me so I climbed off of his lap all together.

Daddy offered a soft shushing noise as he took his jeans and pants off before reaching forward to strip me of my clothing as well. I stood in front of the older vampire looking at the ground as his eyes roamed over me.

A strong hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me back onto my Daddies lap once again. Taking my spot I nuzzeled into the side of his neck perfectly content to feel my Sire's body pressed against mine.

Calloused hands trailed up and down my back before traveling lower and slowly kneading my ass. I gave a soft purr pushing back into his hands enjoying the massage. Fingers seperated my cheeks ghosting over my hole gently.

"My sweet William," Daddy whispered kissing my forehead, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Daddy," I responded trying to move closer to him.

"What do you want, my love?"

"You."

"You have me. I'm not going anywhere, William. All you have to decide is how you want me. Do you want me to feed from you again? I remember how much you loved that. I could get you to come just from drinking your blood.

"Or I could stretch you open and push into you. Do you remember feeling me inside of you? Trusting in and out of you. Wrapping my hand around your pretty cock letting you come all over my hand.

"Or did you like my dick in your mouth? Using it for my pleasure. Love those lips wrapped around me. Always feel so good, William. Fuck. Need to feel you. Come on, baby, tell me what you want. Tell Daddy what you want."

Whining softly I pushed back on his fingers trying to get them to slid into me. Daddy pulled his hands away at the noise. For a moment I thought that he was going to pull away all together until I heard a cap opening.

I swallowed roughly at the sound. I had wanted this to happen again since the day he left, but now that it was here I couldn't help but feel nervous that everything was happening too quickly.

My Daddy must have realized what I was feeling because he pulled me into a kiss. I let myself focus only on his lips losing myself completely. It wasn't long before I felt a lubed finger circle my hole before pushing in.

A low gasp of pain fell from my lips at the feeling. My eyes fluttered shut as my fingers dug into his shoulders again. The finger was so slow pushing into me. So gentle and caring. I could tell that the last thing he wanted to do was hurt me.

When the pain started to fad away I found myself rocking back on it. He worked it into me for a moment longer before pushing a second on in beside me. He kept his movements slow as he started to stretch me open for him.

"That's it, little one," Daddy pushed a third finger in me, "Let me see you get ready for your Daddy's cock. Love it, don't you? Love me fucking you?"

"Daddy, please," I gasped trying to get his fingers deeper in me.

"Please, what, my sweet William?"

"Need you in me, Daddy. Need to feel you. Need you to fuck me. Please. Fuck me!"

Daddy chuckled softly before lifting me up. He lined his cock up before slowly lowering me until he was fully in me. Gasps fell from my lips my head thrown back. It felt so amazing having his penis in me once again.

I expected it to be as slow and gentle as everything else, but then his hand wrapped around my cock. He jerked me off quickly while thrusting into me. There was no rhyme or reason to his movements. The only thing that mattered was getting off.

As much as I wanted to ask him to slow down, to make it last, I needed to feel him. I needed this just as much as he did and he promised that he wasn't going to leave me again. This was to last.

My head fell against his shoulder as I moved my hips to meet his. I had never felt like this before. He was the only person that I ever let do this to me. He was the only person that I ever wanted to do this with.

The thrusts got rougher. His fingers bruising my hips while my nails dug ingot his shoulders.I felt my eyes roll back of my head a scream ripping from my lips as my orgasm hit me

Movements quickened as his fingers tightened once more. I rest myself against his chest letting him use me. I couldn't stop the gasps and moans that came from me as I felt him come inside of me.

"Daddy," I sighed when he stopped moving.

"William," Angel carded a his hand through my hair, "I'm sorry. That didn't last as long as I hoped."

"We have time. Right?"

"Of course."

"You won't leave me again?"

"Of course not. I will never leave my sweet William."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, William. Now, go to sleep. Daddy will be here and he is going to take good care of you."


End file.
